Five Night's with Freddy and Sonic
by FoxyXMangleSonicXAmy
Summary: In Animotronica,The friends from FNAF AND FNAF2 are doing a dance contest and a crossover with Sonic characters. but Amy is the only one visable and at the end is surprising for Amy so if you are interseted the READ NOW!


FNAF Family Contests

A Sonic and Five Night's At Freddy's Story

By,Sanya Reid Spencer

One Day in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria,The Gang were about to do a dancing said,"So who should go first maties?" _ **THE GANG shugs their Chica Said,"We could do a duet contest-I PICK FOXY!"Toy Chica grips Foxy's said,"I'll pick who I'll wanna ,let's pick who goes first for our"solo" dance contest."Then their was a knock on the front door."I'll get it maties."Mangle went to the door and opened saw her Sonic said,"Hey Mangle!"Mangle said," in,come were about to have a dance contest."They go in and Foxy got out of Toy Chica's grip and went straight to Amy and hugged her said,"Welcome back Amy!So glad to have you here!""Me too and im glad to see you too Foxy."Amy goes over to Foxy and said,"Hey Amy,would u like to be in me in Foxy's group?If he picked me though..."Foxy holds Mangle's hand."You know what...I pick you was very nice of you to offer that to Amy."Toy Chica heard and got steamy mad."Freddy,can we do a Triple?"Foxy nodds."YES!"Foxy's Group did a group cheer." .Three..FOXYKINS!"They said,"Go pratice guys and don't forget-""Do our best and don't regret!"Foxy's group went to Pirate said,"So what song should we dance to?"Mangle thinks."We could dance to Cake by the Ocean."Foxy and Amy turns on that they dance to other groups do and solos pratice their dance's too.1 HOUR OF groups,duets,and solos are ready for the up was Toy Chica in Solo,Singing to Heart Chica sings Heart Attack and Foxy is amazed by Toy Chica's the song.(BTW:The Groups have name's)Up next was Bonnie and Chica dancing to all of the prevous groups and solos and duets,The finale group was Foxy's Goup that agreed to Sing and Dance to Cake by the sings the first verse."Oh You walk 'round like it's a serious,girl;why those feet cold?We just getting started;don't you tip toe, tip toe."Mangle sings the second verse."Waste time with a masterpiece,don't waste time with a masterpiece(huh!)you should be rolling with me, you should be rolling me(ah)You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy(huh!)But you're moving so carefully;let's start living all sing the next verse."Talk to me Baby.I'm going blind from this sweet,sweet craving, 's lose our minds and go crazy ya ya ya ya!keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the for me baby.I'll be Diddy,you'll be Naomi, whoa!Let's lose our minds and go crazy ya ya ya ya,I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean(huh)After their Chica only clapped for Freddy Annonce's the winner."The winner is...The Foxykins!"They cheered happyly and Mangle and Amy jumped in hugged Foxy then Amy hugged Foxy Blushed decided to Pick up Mangle and Kissed spinned her around while doing Chica face turned came from her also picked up Amy and spinned her around feeling happy around both Mangle and and Amy Freddy gave them the Trophie."One,Two,Three..FOXYKINS!"Toy Chica went up to Foxy."Foxy!how could you kiss Mangle?!You knew I loved you!"Foxy said,"well I don't.I love Mangle deal with it.".Toy Chica walked up to Mangle and said,"Your so lucky Mangle!Just take care of my Foxy."Foxy said,"Im not yours anymore."Toy Chica said,"Whatever.."Toy Chica stomped away ,Amy,and Mangle all cheered happyly and then it was time to Give out the Freddy gave Gold medals to Foxy, Amy, and give the others silver and bronze was 12:00 am and it was time to Attack the night asked,"Amy,wanna get the nightguard with us?""Nah.I'm fine...you know what,Ok!Sure!"They all go in there proper stood where Foxy and Mangle other sonic characters just went into Part and said,"Huh?A new animontronic?What goods are there to make this job easy?"Mike watched the didn't watch Pirate Cove and Foxy didn't move but Amy did and saw the Curtains open and he checked the Left hall but Foxy wasn't didn't know who it used the camoflage suit that her friends gave her and entered the room and took off the suit behind Mike and then Glomped him from his seat the knocked him ,Mangle,Freddy,Chica,Bonnie,Toy Freddy,Toy Bonnie,Toy Chica,BB,and Marionette went to see what said,"Great job,Amy!"Foxy and Amy high said,"Thanks Foxy!now are you guys gonna stuff him?"They all looked at eachother.(Not Amy)Marionette said,"Well wouldn't we?"They all waited for 6:00 to was 3:00.[3 HOURS LATER]It was 6:00 and they all went to their kids came in and say Sonic characters and one of them said,"Oh My God!Is that The Sonic Characters?!They looked at the Kids and they're pupils got dashed dashed into Pirate Cove and hid under Foxy's kids crowed Pirate Cove and Mangle and Foxy could get down from the Be Continued in the next story.("What will happen to the Sonic and FNAF characters?Find out next on the next story, FNAF and Sonic series:The trouble awaits Pirate Cove.)(Again..To Be Continued...)**_


End file.
